ItalyXReader: Can't Believe
by MizzAnime
Summary: Best of friends, you and Italy are. When you finally question what 'Bella' means you life might change forever. I know the 'Bella' thing is not original but this came to mind and I just had to!


**A/N: I'm sorry if this is not what you expect, I'm not really good at writing Italy, plus this is my first Italy RI. So if I make any mistakes then please do correct me!**

* * *

Third Person POV

(First/N) has been friends with the Axis for a good long three and a half years when they all first met, Feliciano the personification of Northern Italy, ran into (First/N) while trying to get away from Arthur the personification of The United Kingdom and Northern Ireland...Literally.

"Hey, what's your pro-" she started to say when she realized the Italian started to tear up, feeling guilty she looked away and awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry." (First/N) apologized to him, he gave a cheerful smile in return.

"Ve~ Don't -a- apologize bella, it was -a- my fault. I wasn't looking."

Surprised at the sudden mood change, she stood up and offered her hand to the Italian she doesn't know the name of.

"My name is Ita-a-I-a-mean Feliciano Vargas, what's yours bella?"

She replied anxiously,

"(First/N)(Last/N), I-"

Getting interrupted by Arthur's distant yelling, she noticed Feliciano stiffen. Not knowing what to do she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could, running away from the man that scared Feliciano so much. Finally, he matched (Name)'s pace and let go of her hand, they both slowed down to a simple jog, panting, trying to catch their breath. The childish Italian began to giggle which turned into hysterical laughter, staring at him she to began to give giggles.

* * *

Your POV

"Germany, gave Ita a break! He's trying his best"

I stood next to Japan, looking at my closest and best friend. I still can't believe they are personifications of countries and lots of others are to...It's just that...Their brothers are totally different, especially...Well all of their brothers, Japan's sisters as well.

Italy was struggling to do curl-ups and Germany was sighing, I gave a pleading look at the blonde knowing he'd let my friend go.

"F-Fine, Italy zou can go" he mumbled "But zou're doing 20 extra curl-ups tomorrow!"

In the distance you can see Italy and I already running off together, Japan smiling walking over to Germany's side watching us with him.

"I don't think (First/N)-san knows it yet" Japan said to Germany and himself. Germany nodded in agreement, walked off the opposite way with Japan following him.

-Timeskip-

I had a blast with Italy, we went to go eat pasta and gelato! then took a short siesta, now we are both at the town's park sitting on the rim of the fountain.

"Ve~ I had -a- fun with you bella!" Italy exclaimed, I smiled with glee, but I pondered a bit. All of these years Italy has been calling me 'bella'...I-I'll ask him, but I'm scared...W-why am I scared we are friends right! He probably has another lady-friend named Bella and I look and remind him of her. It kind of hurts, heh...My chest hurts. Shaking my head I took a deep breath and spoke hesitantly.

"F-Feli, why do you call me 'b-bella'? Do I look like another g-girl named 'Bella'?" he looked at me confused but started to understand what I has just said.

"You're -a- funny (Name)! Hasn't mi fratello told you -a- yet?"

Now it was my turn to be confused, Lovino has never told me what 'bella' meant. I have heard him say it to a few girls...Okay a lot but they couldn't be all named Bella, that'd be crazy! I shook my head indicating that Lovino hasn't yet told me anything. He sighs and looks away mumbling something incoherent.

"I cant hear anything...Can you speak louder"

He mumbled something I still couldn't hear so I scooted closer to him.

"Once more, please. A little louder"

Italy turned and faced me, he took a breath and it looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

"In Italia, 'bella' means -a- beautiful"

Shocked, I started backing away slowly with a blush forming on my cheeks. W-Why am I feeling this way?! This has never happened before...No, I...Is it because I...

"Bella, are you okay?" Italy asked which caused me to blush harder, now knowing the meaning of 'bella' it was harder to look at him now..Wait harder?  
His face touches my forehead making my heart to almost stop.

"I-I can't believe...I" I trailed, Italy looked confused once again.

"Can't believe...Can't...I" he started to freak out and shook his hands in front of him and myself.

"Eh! (Name), believe me! we are personifications of countries!"

With my head still down, I gave a soft chuckle.

"Now that I think about Italy..." I started, my friend relaxed but still confused. He moved his hand to my shoulder.

"B-Bella?"

I looked up at him with a smile...

"Ti amo...Italy" I shyly said, learning some Italian from him and his brothers I finally picked out the right words, still looking my Italian friend he gave me a hug that caused us to fall into the fountain. We both got out laughing still in the foutain, when we both finally got balanced again on our feet he gave me a kiss that I'd never forget...For as long as I live.

**-Extended Ending-**

Japan was hiding behind a tree observing the both of you, with a pencil and a notebook in his hands he jotted down everything you and Italy did after the training was done.

"Itarians do give out the best romantic scenes...Werr, I think anybody courd do a romantic scene"

With Japan thinking he didn't notice you glancing at him with a weird expression. Ah, Japan got caught...But he was already off going to find France for some more romantic ideas and scenes for a new anime he was going to make...

"Itary and (Name) make a perfect coupre...I sharr make the main coupre base off of them both" and with that he made a right turn and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
